harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica is thwarted.....by David!
Michael convinces Erica's husband, David, to turn on her; and she is sunk! Scene One: Harper Mansion. It's a new day, but for Michael, it was a sleepless night. He has called everyone together. He is uncharacteristically worried. MICHAEL: Ok, guys. As you have no doubt heard, Erica has married again. Her new husband is someone who is very troublesome. AUDRA: What is his issues? ANYSSA: I heard about some crimes of his at the prosecutor's office. But I need to know. MICHAEL: He is a bombs expert. DYLAN: Wow, Dad. That ups the ante rather substantially. ALEX: Understandable, why security is ramped up. MICHAEL: That is right, Alex. Because of her connections with this monster, Erica is hereby banned from ANY Harper owned property. MICHELLE: I contacted the Boston Police, and if she is caught ANYWHERE near any Harper owned property, or even with 100 feet of any of us Harpers, she will be arrested on the spot. BRYAN: She will also be prosecuted. JASON: It won't stop her. You know that. AARON: I know, but right now, security has to be upgraded. VELDA: Does this include ALL properties, sir? Including the academy. MICHAEL: Yes, it does, Velda. And since Wheeler's is a Harper owned business, that also falls under the upgraded security. DYLAN: Are we going to be needing bodyguards while out and about? MICHAEL (understanding his son's concern): No, son. That is not needed. Not yet, anyway, if she gets worse, then maybe, but right now, that shouldn't be a concern. ANYSSA: I have also contacted Susie and told her what is going on. MICHAEL: That was a good idea, Nyssa. The security protection extends to all of us. And that includes the people we're closest to. VANESSA: Would that include Joliette? MICHAEL: Yes, indeed. (The family continues to discuss the security situation) Scene Two: Top of the Hub. The restaurant at the top of the Prudential Tower. Joliette Manning, Vanessa's best friend, is having an early lunch, since she is working long shifts at Harper Memorial Hospital. She is waiting for her soup. Erica, who was released on her own recognizance, despite her attempt on her aunt's life, saunters up to Joliette. ERICA: Well, well, well. What are you doing here, you? JOLIETTE: What I am doing here, doesn't concern you, you wicked woman. ERICA: This place is for movers and shakers like me, not common working people like you. JOLIETTE: You ought to know, you wicked woman! ERICA: I am rich! And you are not! JOLIETTE: Oh, you didn't hear? I am wealthy, but I just choose to work because I want to! ERICA (stunned): I don't get what you mean! JOLIETTE: You went too far this time, Lady! And you will fail! (Erica storms off. Joliette smiles and begins to eat her soup) Scene Three: Astrid and Amy's condo. Astrid is at work at her law office in downtown Boston; Amy is on her cell phone. She is talking to her former husband, Eric Andrucci. AMY: What do you want, Eric? ERIC (via phone, voiced by Chad Michael Murray): I want to know when you're going to end this charade and come back home where you belong. AMY: How DARE you! You cheated on me, and you want me to come home? I don't think so! ERIC: You are my wife! AMY: EX-wife! I filed for divorce! ERIC: Oh, is that so? AMY: I told you I was going to do that! You know it. ERIC: I'm contesting! AMY: I kind of figured you would. You don't want to lose the prestige of the Smythe name and power. Well, that won't wash with me! ERIC: You are my wife, I love you, and you love me! AMY (furious): If you loved me, Eric Andrucci, then you wouldn't have cheated on me with a slut like Erica Harper! ERIC: That's not fair, Amy. It was a mistake! AMY: I'll tell you what the mistake was. The mistake was me marrying you! ERIC: Amy...you don't mean that! AMY: I most certainly do. And you get this through your head, Eric Andrucci, I want nothing more to do with you, EVER! If you contest this divorce, then you will find out how powerful a Smythe really is! (Amy disconnects the call, feeling more powerful than she had ever felt before) Scene Four: The Waltham City Jail. Erica goes to see her husband, David, who wasn't released due to his imminent danger. ERICA: I am going to get you out of here, David, darling. DAVID: You are so good to me, Erica. ERICA (pompously): Of course I am. You are married to me! And when we're together, we're going to bring my family to their knees. DAVID: They wield a lot of power here in Boston. ERICA: So what? They are nothing to me! DAVID: Erica, I know you hate them, but aren't you underestimating their resourcefulness? ERICA: I am the only true Harper, they're not! DAVID: They had the same parents as you! You are their sibling! ERICA: Does that mean I claim them? DAVID: Of course they claim you! You are being unreasonable. ERICA: Have a care, David. I can destroy you as much as I can destroy anyone! DAVID: Is that a threat?! ERICA: Take it as you see fit! But remember, I am the one who wields the power! DAVID: Not this time! Not now, not ever! ERICA: Fine, I should have known that you would have turned your back on me! DAVID: I will have the marriage annulled! ERICA: I will destroy my family myself! I don't need you! (Erica storms off in rage) DAVID: Guard! I need to make my phone call. I want to turn state's evidence. (David is determined. Erica wants war, she will get war, but he will be on her family's side in this. If they take him) Scene Five: Dylan and Alex's guest house. Dylan is kind of thrown by his father's announcement of upgraded security. DYLAN: Given who Erica has hitched her star to, this is getting way out of hand! ALEX: I don't think you need to worry, love. DYLAN: I worry, because she has such intimate knowledge of the family, that anyone could destroy us. If not David, it would be anyone else she hitches her star to! (Enter Dylan's cousin, Shawn) SHAWN: I just got an interesting phone call, guys. DYLAN: From who? SHAWN: David Pomeroy. DYLAN: WHAT?! SHAWN: He wanted to talk to Uncle Michael. DYLAN: For what? SHAWN: He and Erica had an argument. DYLAN: Oh, really? SHAWN: Yeah, she got egotistical again! DYLAN: Erica was always that way! SHAWN: Uncle Mike will be meeting with him in Waltham. DYLAN: Wow! (Dylan and Alex are astonished) (Voice of Daphnee Duplaix Samuel: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv") Scene Six: Waltham city Jail. A few hours later. Michael arrives to talk to David. MICHAEL: All right, scum! This had better be good. DAVID: It is. MICHAEL: Now, if what my nephew says is correct, you are turning against my sister, am I accurate? DAVID: Yes, I am. MICHAEL: Why are you so willing to backstab her? DAVID: She was always talking about herself. She was also dismissive of your resourcefulness. MICHAEL: Yes, she was always that way, I will admit. DAVID: So you agree with me? MICHAEL: Why did you try to kill my aunt Patricia? DAVID: I didn't know it was your aunt. That was Erica's idea! MICHAEL: What do you mean? You installed the bomb, did you not? DAVID: I created the bomb, and I will go down for that one. But SHE had someone hired at a car repair place to install it, so it wouldn't be seen! She also programmed her phone to have the bomb blow up! MICHAEL: You are right. You're scared enough, because I know you will be in prison for a long time due to your bomb making; but Erica is going down for some other crimes too. DAVID: What other crimes is she on the hook for? MICHAEL: Trying to kidnap my granddaughter. DAVID: Ah, that changes things. I will confess to my crimes of bomb making, and I will stay away from any Harper owned property. MICHAEL: And I will put in a good word to the judge for you on this one. Don't let me down on this one. DAVID: I am ready when you are. MICHAEL: Very well, let's go. (Michael and David go to the judge and as he promised, David allocutes to everything, and neatly impales Erica for her crimes!) Scene Six: The Top of the Hub. Joliette is finishing her meal, when Amy Smythe enters. AMY: Excuse me, don't let me stop you. JOLIETTE: You don't have to worry, I am just....Wait a minute, I think I know you. AMY: Joliette Manning? My family knows your father, Steven. JOLIETTE: And EVERYONE knows Amy Smythe, the Smythe Industries heiress. AMY: Fat lot of good it does me right now. JOLIETTE: What is going on? AMY: I confronted my ex-husband. JOLIETTE: What did he do? AMY: Cheated on me. JOLIETTE: With who? AMY: Erica Harper. JOLIETTE: She doesn't know when to quit, does she? AMY: I take it you've had your issues with her too? JOLIETTE: You don't know the half of it! (Amy and Joliette share a drink. Amy offers to pay for Joliette's lunch) Scene Eight: Sheila Watkins Designs. Sheila gets a phone call. SHEILA: Sheila Watkins here. CYNTHIA ARCHER (voiced by the original Cynthia, Morgan Fairchild): Darling! How are you? SHEILA: Cynthia! How is London treating you? CYNTHIA: Never been better. How is life in Harpers Falls? SHEILA: It's been wonderful. We just finished another show, and it was wonderful. CYNTHIA: I wanted to let you know about something. One of the rival fashion houses on the west coast is planning something tricky. SHEILA: Who is that? CYNTHIA: Some upstart named Lexi Walker! SHEILA: Oh, HER. She's never gotten a foothold on the East Coast. CYNTHIA: And I aim to make sure that won't happen. SHEILA: That will be great. CYNTHIA: I am coming out to Boston next week. I can't wait to see you again. SHEILA: Same here, Cynthia. You're my mentor and I owe who I am as a fashionista to you. CYNTHIA: That does my heart good, darling. SHEILA: See ya in a week, Cynthia. (Sheila hangs up the phone, enter Christina) CHRISTINA: Who was that? SHEILA: My mentor in design. CHRISTINA: Who? SHEILA: Cynthia Archer. She owns a fashion house in London, and she's coming back to Boston. CHRISTINA: About the Lexi Walker situation? SHEILA: Yes. Cynthia has a plan to do her in. (Christina is looking forward to meeting fashion royalty.) Scene Nine: Waltham City Courthouse. JUDGE: So, Mr. Pomeroy, you confess to all the crimes you committed? DAVID: Yes. JUDGE: And Michael Harper has vouched for your sincerity. MICHAEL: Yes, your honor. JUDGE: Because of your bomb making activities, you will be sentenced to 20 years in prison. (David's face falls) MICHAEL: It's not over, David. JUDGE: HOWEVER.... (David looks up) JUDGE: I am suspending that sentence. You are to live with Michael Harper and his family at the Harper Estate. You will be working as a groundskeeper at the estate for a period of six months. Upon completion of that, your case will be reexamined. If it is shown you've done decent work, then the sentence will be thrown out and the case will be dismissed. You will be called to testify against Erica. Can you do that? DAVID: Yes. JUDGE: Very good. Mr. Harper, what else was asked for? MICHAEL: David's marriage to my sister annulled. JUDGE: I can have that done. DAVID: Thank you. JUDGE: That will be all then, court adjourned. (David is pleased with the results, so is Michael) Scene Ten: Outside the Prudential Tower. A bit after the court hearing. Erica is making a call to David. But it keeps going to voicemail. Her frustration is evident. ERICA: Damn it, when will you answer me?! (Enter David and Michael) MICHAEL: Well, sister dear. Looks like you are stuck this time! ERICA: Shut up, Michael! MICHAEL: You don't say that to me! DAVID: I have some news for you, Erica! ERICA: You betrayed me! DAVID: The marriage has been annulled! (Erica is sickened) MICHAEL: And he is testifying against you! DAVID: You've lost, lady! Admit it! (Michael and David walk off.) ERICA: DAMN it! (Her phone rings) ERICA: Hello! Oh, it's you, Amber. How's things? AMBER (her first FEMALE assistant): I heard. ERICA: Don't worry about that, a small setback, easily to take care of! (Erica smiles evilly) (Voice of Morgan Fairchild: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning..." DAVID (to Erica): You're going down, Erica, and I can't wait for that! CYNTHIA (on phone to Lexi): You're going to lose to the most perfect designer in the world! ROSEMARY (to Stephanie): The cruise was fine, and it was what I needed! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila